Climbing the walls
by ayera
Summary: Booth is sad. why? becouse of bones.. Okey, I suck at summery. But its a oneshot and a songfic. Song is by Backstreet boys Climbing the wall


**Ok, please be nice:) this is my second song fic and english isn't my main language.. I from Norway so thats why my english isn't 100. But I love reviews and please tell me what I could have done better:)**

**The song is from Backstreet boys ( yeah I know:P) and the song is called thaada Climbing the wall. **

Enjoy

* * *

The storm was raging outside and Seeley Booth was tired. He tired of trying to get through to Bones, the one person who held his hart in her open hand. He sat up in the bed, threw his pillow as far as he got it and laid his head in his hands. "Damn that woman" he growled and got out of bed, walking into the bathroom to wash his face with some cold water. Why did he miss her so? "Because you love her you idiot" He missed her so much that his heart was about to be torn out of his chest. Just when he thought he had got through her walls, she just built them right back up in his face.

He found himself standing next to his big panorama windows and watch the rain, remembering the time they had made love on the floor when there was a thunder storm outside, a night much like this, except for love making part. He growled in frustration and ran his hand though his hair.

_Close your eyes, make a wish  
that this could last forever  
If only you could stay with me now  
So tell me what it is  
That keeps us from each other now_

He sat down on the couch with a single photo in his hand. It was him and his bones, and he remembered the day it was taken. Angela had just got a new digital camera from Hodgins at her birthday and was roaming though the diner for some suitable scene to photograph when she got them in a loving moment. She was leaning towards him and he had his arms around her and kissed her hair. God he missed the scent. He missed the feeling of her cream white skin and he missed getting lost in her deep blue eyes. He missed the fire and the passion she had and he missed that one simple word could make his day.

_Yeah, it's coming to get me  
you're under my skin_

_He watched the kitchen clock and it was now middle of the night. Still he couldn't sleep but was lost in deep thoughts. Suddenly he was torn out of his dream world where everything was perfect and Bones was still in his arms and back to reality. There was a single nock on the door. Pulling on a pair of sweats he headed for the door. There she was, wet and cold and look terrible. Her mascara was more under her eyes then on her beautiful lashes. All he could do was to take her in his arms and drag her in the door. Kicking the door shut he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to his bathroom. He started to take of her wet clothes and she didn't argue. "Why are you so wet tempe?" She didn't answer, she just looked at him. "Please Temperance, tell me what it is that is on you mind." She breathed out and tilted her head to the left looking over his firm torso. She traced a water drop that was sliding down his chest with a finger. By the time she had traced it all the way down to edge of his sweats she realised that she didn't have any cloths on and that he was looking at her trying to read her face. He took of his sweats and boxer and pulled her with him into the shower and turned on the water. She embraced the warm water running down her cold body and she turned to look at him, his eyes had darkened and he searched her face again for some explanation to her behaviour. " Don't leave me baby" was all he could say._

_I can't let you go  
You're a part of me now  
Caught by the taste of your kiss  
And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls 'cause I miss you_

She felt his body tight against her. His hands were stroking her back, and he rested his head on the top of hers. "I can't do this life without you now baby. I can't live knowing that you where mine and I let you go. Please let me try to fix you, let me try to make you whole even if you think you can't nor deserve it." She felt the desperateness in his voice, and it filled her with all of his pain and she didn't want to cause him pain. She had left him because she thought that he could get a better life without her and her problems. But It had only caused him more pain and that was the last thing she wanted.

_Take my hand, take my life  
Just don't take forever  
And let me feel your pain kept inside  
There's gotta be a way  
For you and I together now_

_Yeah, it's coming to get me  
You're under my skin_

He turned of the water and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled out a big towel and wrapped it around his Temperance. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. "Baby, please say something". She caressed her chin with hand and she closed her eyes at the sensation. " I love you" the words where so strong that she couldn't say them out loud. I left because I thought you would have a better life without me" she breathed out. "Without me and my problems". She looked at him at all she could se was pure love. "baby, did you think that if I saw you weak, I would leave you?" She nodded and it felt like someone had tied a rope around his heart and tighten it. "I could never leave you, you are a part of me now. I would fight until the end of the world for you!" He watched this beautiful creature that didn't even realise that she was beautiful. "Let me help be there for you, let me in and I will never brake your heart.. I promise". He cupped her sweet face in his big hands and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and longing and she felt like melting into him and become one with him. When they finally broke free, she said "I love you". That was all it took. "oh honey, I love you more than you would ever know."

He laid her down on the bed and started to kiss her body up and down in a sweet and passionate way, and then they made love…

_No, I can't let you go  
You're a part of me now  
Caught by the taste of your kiss  
And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls 'cause I miss you_


End file.
